


Hop On

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Car Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humour?, Large Cock, Middle-Aged Anakin Skywalker, Name-Calling, No Context Whatsoever, One Shot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Silly & Fun, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, dilf, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Leia’s dad is just about the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, so what’s stopping you from having some fun with him in his car?Nothing, that’s what.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903132
Comments: 29
Kudos: 89





	Hop On

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. If this is, in fact, your fault... well, you know who you are.
> 
> Once again, next time I’ll write a real story. This is just some silly fun. :)

_”If you ever show up at my house for anything and my dad’s the only one home, just leave and call me back later. He’s weird; you don’t want anything to do with him.”_

_”If you say so, Leia.”_

_”I do. Trust me. I don’t know why my mom even puts up with him anymore— he’s embarrassing.”_

...

“Hey, can I try one of those this time?”

“You’re not fucking old enough.”

“I just sucked your cock.”

“Fuck off,” said Anakin, and he handed you his pack of cigarettes. You were sitting with him in his car; you’d just finished sucking him dry, and so now you wanted to try one of his smokes. Not that you’d never had a cigarette before, but the ones he tended to buy were fancier than what you were used to... and besides, you felt like he should share with you— you two were awfully close with each other, after all.

“You don’t have to go home after this, do you?”

“I told my wife I’d be there for dinner tonight.”

“Fuck her. What’s she done for you lately?”

He sighed, and leaned back in the driver’s seat with his cigarette; blew his smoke out at the ceiling. “Not very much,” he told you matter-of-factly. You already knew that, but you also still liked to remind him of it when you wanted something from him. 

“So wouldn’t you rather buy _us_ something to drink, then park somewhere with it?”

He really should have been at home with his family, and you knew it, but you didn’t especially care; suspected that they didn’t, either. Even before he’d started fucking you, it wasn’t as if he’d been doing a lot for them. According to Leia, all he ever really _did_ do was yell and break things, when he wasn’t drinking in the garage. 

That was where you’d first encountered him alone: In his garage. You’d only been looking to return a book to his daughter. He _had_ been drunk; had been passed out on an old sofa pushed up against the back wall when you found him, in fact. After sitting down beside him, you’d stared at him as he stirred awake because he hadn’t been wearing a shirt... and although Leia had told you a whole bunch of things about her dad, she’d never mentioned to you that (aside from a bunch of gnarly old scars and a conspicuously missing right forearm) he looked like a statue of a Greek god underneath his clothes. 

Just as you started to consider the fact that it would have been pretty filthy if she had, he finally piped up with, “I can get drunk alone at home _after_ dinner and not get yelled at for it, you know.”

You rolled your eyes. “She’ll yell at you anyway,” you said, and you meant his wife. “What does she think you’re doing when we’re out together, anyway?”

“Fuck if I know,” he chuckled. “I stopped making excuses for shit like this a long time ago.”

“How many more of Leia’s friends suck your cock, then? Or do you like Luke’s friends more?”

“Shut the fuck up; you know I didn’t mean _that.”_

You laughed at him, and lit the smoke he’d given you with the lighter he kept in the coin tray. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he did have more of his kids’ friends sucking his dick, really, but you also knew that he thought of himself in much the same way Leia thought of him: Gross, old, and weird. 

He kind of was, but he was also fun to play with... and so here you were, smoking cigarettes with him in his car with the taste of his dick lingering in your mouth, and your mind set on trying to keep him from going home too soon.

“Anyway,” he said, “doesn’t anyone notice when _you_ don’t go home?” 

“Not really— I told you how much my parents work, didn’t I?” They were almost never at home, and wouldn’t have noticed you missing; not after a single day, anyway. You didn’t have any siblings to rat on you, and nobody else who could have made you do anything paid much attention.

“I guess that’s why you’re out here sucking an old man’s cock, huh?” he asked. You looked over at him; he was smirking, because he liked to make fun of you the same way you liked to make fun of him. 

“Fuck you,” you said, echoing his earlier sentiment. 

“Fuck me?”

“You heard me.” 

“Hop on, princess,” he offered, as he shook a few strands of pretty, long (too long for a guy his age, anyway), amber hair out of his face. He sounded sarcastic, but he also discarded his cigarette out the window and started to stroke himself stiff again. He hadn’t done his pants up at all after you’d sucked him off; it was easy enough for him to do. 

“Move your seat back, then, you nasty old piece of shit. I don’t want a steering wheel up my ass.”

He scowled and glared at you, but he also let go of his cock and reached down beside himself to pull the lever that adjusted the seat. By the time he’d moved back and spread his legs for you, he was rock-hard again in anticipation of your pussy. He knew you’d be wet for him, because you always were: Nothing turned you on quite like Leia’s dad did.

“There,” he said. “You want this?”

“Of course I want it,” you told him, as you got rid of your own cigarette. You went on to undo the front of your jeans so you could shimmy out of them, along with the now-sticky little pair of panties you’d been wearing underneath. “I always want your cock.”

“I’m fifty-three fucking years old,” he reminded you, as you climbed up on top of him and eased yourself onto his hard-on. 

“I graduated with your daughter last month,” you noted in return, and you started to thrust your hips sharply and quickly.

 _”Ah!_ How are you so... fucking... _tight?”_ He snaked his hands up under your shirt, put them around your waist, and squeezed hard. You had to suppress a shudder, because the right one of them was fake. Even though he could make it move almost like a real one, it was still made of metal, and it always felt cold to the touch. You had no idea what had happened to his actual arm, but— just like with his obligations to his family— you also didn’t really care. 

“Your dick... is fucking... _enormous,”_ you answered haltingly as you continued to buck, and that was true... although it wasn’t as if you had a _ton_ of experience with dicks. You’d fucked a few boys from school, but that was about it. Anakin had the nicest body out of all of them by far, even though he was more than thirty years older than you. He also had the best cock on top of that. You loved how it burned when you jumped onto it too quickly, along with the way it stung when you came down on him especially hard. Maybe most of all, you revelled in way it felt when he went off inside you. 

Thank god for birth control— you were practically addicted to the old bastard’s cum.

He’d stopped talking by then, apparently because he’d rather have simply enjoyed the feeling of your shamefully young pussy contracting around his obscenely thick length while you went on fucking him. That was fine with you; you didn’t care whether he talked or not... as long as he wasn’t going to go home right away. You liked spending time with Anakin, even if he was a miserable old piece of shit.

 _”Augh!_ You’re a sick little whore!” he finally yelled, which must have been just enough to make him lose his composure, because you felt him burst into your cunt as the words left his mouth. You fell onto his chest breathlessly; he was wearing a shirt, but it was half-way unbuttoned, and so you dug your nails into him aggressively while you milked his cock. 

“If I’m a sick little whore, then you’re a disgusting old pervert,” you said into his ear, before pulling yourself off of him and falling gracelessly back into the passenger’s seat.

As if to confirm the accuracy of your description, he glared at you again and said simply, “If you get my jizz all over this car, you’re the one who’s paying to have it cleaned.”

Asshole. “You got a napkin, then?” 

“No— here, let me.” He heaved himself upright, reached over the console with his good hand, and used the sleeve of his shirt to clean you up between your legs before too much of him had the chance to drip out of you. It was a bit scratchy, but it still felt nice, and so you moaned as you did what you could to push every last bit of him out of your hole so that it wouldn’t stain his precious upholstery. There wasn’t all that much of it; it hadn’t been very long since you’d sucked him off. He sure had a lot of stamina for an old man, you thought.

“Thanks,” you said, as he wiped your combined fluids off of his shirt and onto his own pants. You picked your jeans up from the floor of the car and began to slip them back on (you didn’t bother with your panties this time); after that, you looked over at him. “Change your mind about going home for dinner yet?” you asked, hoping he had. 

He sighed— Anakin sighed a lot. “Yeah, I guess so.” He finally tucked his spent cock away into his pants; shifted his own hips as he zipped them back up single-handedly. “What are we drinking tonight, then?”

“Whatever you want,” you smiled, suddenly feeling very happy at the prospect of him seeming to want to hang around with you more than he wanted to go home and pretend to enjoy being with his family. Maybe he did love them, but they didn’t seem to love him back. Plus, according to his daughter, all he did when he was at home was make them all miserable with his moaning and bitching anyhow.

You sure didn’t mind it, though... and, unlike his wife seemed to be, you were actually attracted to his body. He might have been bigger and older and stronger than you; he might have had more money too, but if you wielded any power over him at all, you knew that it stemmed from the fact that you thought he was hot. He couldn’t help but make it painfully obvious just how desperate for someone’s attention he was, and you were more than happy to give him yours. 

“Scotch it is,” he said with a grin, and he turned the key in the ignition with his weird, fake hand and started up the car.

“Scotch is an old man drink,” you teased. “You gonna sip it by the fire while you smoke a pipe and sit in a fucking rocking-chair?”

“No— I’m going to chug it while I chain-smoke cigarettes in my car with a goddamn slut,” he countered handily. You were both used to the way you talked to each other.

“You’re a piece of shit, Anakin.”

“So are you.”

He was right, and so with a smile, you put your head back, closed your eyes, and enjoyed the sensation of your pussy throbbing while you waited for him to drive you both to the store. You might like to make fun of his choice of liquor, but it wasn’t as if you were going to refuse to drink it with him.

You just hoped he wouldn’t get too hammered to drive you home later on, because you fucking hated sleeping in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I really am sorry. This was the only other fun chapter of that dumb story I shelved.


End file.
